The Jungle Of Legends
This article is being released in parts. Do not delete it or the zombies will eat your brains!! The Jungle Of Legends is a DLC world for Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is based on the jungle and its typical climate. The Zombies here wear not much clothing, are quite primitive and are harder to defeat than normal. This World is unlocked by collecting the Secret DLC item (obtained after completing Modern Day - Day 34 and Big Wave Beach - Day 32). In this world, Zombies appear slightly earlier than usual. The Lawn is also slightly larger, being 6x7 instead of 5x6. The Zombies also tend to have more health but less speed. The main gimmick of the world is Climate but Animals also appear and mess up the game in some way. Time is also present. This takes place in an Amazon-style tropical rainforest, which is why the Zombies wear leaves only for clothing and the Plants are all very different. This world bears a lot of similarity to Jurassic Marsh. Game description The Jungle is here - primitive Plants and Zombies inbound! Use them or lose them and prepare for a hard time! Order of Events Once you unlock the Secret DLC item, using it will unlock the world. The player then travels to the world, defeating primitive Zombies. Upon completing Day 15 (Afternoon), the player finds a leaf message with "PREPAR URSELF -Fe Gahganchuars" written on it. A wave containing a ridiculous amount of Primitive Gargantuars attacks the player on the only Sunset level, but are swiftly defeated. Upcoming Events If the player continues to Day 32, Dr. Zomboss writes a note stating that 'the world is a pocket dimension which is about to tear itself apart' and ambushes the player in his Zombot Bambot, Crazy Dave and Penny (who begins malfunctioning). He is defeated, his Bambot breaks down and he flees with a Banana Raft Zombie. It is revealed that Zomboss told a lie and that Penny was only malfunctioning due to an E.M.P. field producer Dr. Zomboss used. Levels Main Levels 17-32 will come later! Brain Busters It's Raining Cats And Dogs is the world-exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, you need to protect your brains while dealing with Climate effects and Animals. Special Delivery makes a return, as does Save Our Seeds and Last Stand. Gimmicks Animals Animals have an impact on both sides and can be scared away after 6 seconds of waiting. Plants will be too scared to attempt to do something the Animal (as indicated by a lot of sweat coming out of the Plant) during this period. They are also immediately scared away by an instant kill and will flee as fast as they can. Lion : Walks to the end of the lawn, eating any Zombies and Plants in its way. When it reaches the Lawn Mower, it will fiddle with it for a while then put it back and leave it alone. It then walks back, doing the same thing to Plants and Zombies. Indicated by "CATS!" ambush. Wolf : 6 of them jump on a random Plant or Zombie each, eat it and then run off the lawn. Indicated by "DOGS!" ambush. Climate Climate has an impact on different things depending on the weather. Rain: Plants take 0.75 seconds longer to shoot and their shots travel at 75% of their normal speed. Zombies also run and eat plants slower. Sun: Plants perform actions faster. Zombies also occasionally get sunburn which does 2 damage every 4 seconds. New Plants Cocoa Bean Weeping Acacia Silver Acutter Kiroll Tree Money Premium: Acetidintia Gallery Trivia *Jurassic Marsh is very similar to this world. *Cocoa Bean resembles Coffee Bean and is inspired by Hot Chocolate.